The field of the disclosure relates generally to a controller for an electric motor and, more specifically, a motor controller and methods of wirelessly reprogramming the motor controller without connecting the motor controller to an external power source.
It is not uncommon for a motor, such as a motor used in various residential applications, to be produced and to be stored for a period of time before that motor is installed and used “in the field.” For instance, the motor may be stored in a production factory, a storage area, various transportation vehicles or location, and/or in OEM warehouses. During this period of time between production and installation, it may be desirable or necessary to update firmware or software of the motor to ensure proper functionality of the motor once it is installed. Typically, a technician must retrieve each individual motor needing an update, connect the motor to a power source, and physically connect the motor to another device including the updates (e.g., in a wired connection), such that the motor can download and implement the updates. This process can be time-consuming and also increases the risk that the motor may be damaged or otherwise mishandled during these updates.